Vehicle designers typically plan installation of bracket pockets of a suspension system to have specified dimensions and be placed at specific locations. Examples of such bracket pockets include lower control arm bracket pockets on a frame of a vehicle. Once the frame is manufactured, quality checks may be undertaken to ensure the bracket pockets are located according to the specified dimensions on the vehicle frame. Such quality checks, however, typically involve use of automated systems such as coordinate measurement machines (CMM) that make extensive three-dimensional coordinate measurements of features of a vehicle frame and sub-assemblies. Such CMM measurements may be computationally and monetarily costly and may take hours to verify certain critical dimensions of a vehicle frame, such as placement of lower control arm bracket pockets on the frame, for example.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative bracket pocket dimensional verifier tools for vehicle suspension systems and methods of use of such dimensional verifier tools.